Une semaine dure en révélation
by Ania14
Summary: Comment tout finit par arriver et par se savoir !


Une semaine dure en révélation  
  
Auteur : Ania14 Note : Aucun profit, je ne fais ça que par plaisir, et si ça vous tente dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Lundi 11 février  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
9h00  
  
Sydney, pas très réveillée, prenait son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour l'université. Fran n'était pas encore levée, il faut dire que la nuit dernière, elles s'étaient fait une soirée entre filles qui avait duré tard dans la nuit. Sydney était rêveuse lorsque Fran se leva et vînt la rejoindre.  
  
F : Bonjour !  
  
S : 'lut ! Bien dormi ?  
  
F : Oui, mais toi, tu devrais déjà être partie pour l'université. Tu vas être en retard. T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?  
  
S : regardant sa montre : Oups, tu as raison, ça m'apprendra à penser à autre chose.  
  
F : On se demande bien à quoi d'ailleurs !  
  
Université  
  
10h00  
  
P : Sydney, c'est la dernière fois que je vous donne une chance de vous rattraper ! Le dernier devoir que vous m'avez rendu, qui mieux est en retard, ne rendait compte en rien de vos véritables capacités. J'ai du vous mettre un D. On dirait que vous l'avez bâclé. Faites un effort, votre travail vous monopolise et vous en oubliez vos études. Rendez-moi ce devoir la semaine prochaine.  
  
S : Je sais, je n'ai pas été des plus assidue ces derniers temps, cela ne se reproduira plus monsieur. Je vous remercie de me donner cette dernière chance. Au revoir.  
  
Sur le campus  
  
10h15  
  
Sydney travaille, ou en tout cas essaye. Seulement, elle repense à ce que lui a dit son prof. Ce qui finit par amener le SD-6 dans son esprit ainsi que son souhait le plus cher, sa disparition.  
  
« Cela va bientôt faire un an que je travaille à la disparition du SD-6 et de Sloane avec la CIA, j'aimerais vraiment en voir le bout... »  
  
Sydney est interrompue dans sa réflexion par son biper. C'était Sloane. Ce qui signifiait pour Sydney, direction Crédit Dauphine.  
  
SD-6  
  
11h30  
  
Après avoir passée les contrôles et la sécurité, Sydney se rend dans la salle de conférence, où elle rejoint Dixon, Marshall, son père et Sloane.  
  
Sl : Vous êtes ici pour votre prochaine mission. Nous avons appris par un informateur en Italie qu'il se trouve un objet de Rambaldi dans la réserve du Palais des Offices à Florence. La seule chose que nous savons à propos de cet artefact, c'est qu'il fait parti d'une parure. Nous ignorons pour l'instant où se trouve le reste. Ce qui se trouve à Florence, c'est le collier. Mais d'après nos informations, il existerait également des boucles d'oreille et un bracelet. Marshall, allez-y !  
  
M : Merci. Alors, tout le monde va bien ? Bon.  
  
Alors ce petit appareil – il montre un bouton – n'est pas qu'un simple bouton, c'est en fait un brouilleur d'ondes. Il s'occupe de différents types d'ondes. Mais sa spécificité, c'est qu'il est capable de brouiller les faisceaux lasers. Ensuite, vous devez savoir, qu'évidemment le sous-sol du Palais des Offices est surprotégé. Il ne suffira pas de prendre la clef pour ouvrir la porte ! La porte a un système d'ouverture des plus complexe, avec une serrure électronique dernier crie. Là, vous avez besoin de ce décodeur qui fait également fonction de torche, bah oui vous n'aurez pas de lumière !  
  
Sourire de Sydney et Dixon, consternation de la part de Sloane.  
  
Sl : Bon, après ce briefing technique, passons à la mission proprement dîte. Le musée ferme à 8h30, vous...  
  
Mardi 12 février  
  
Florence  
  
9h30  
  
Sydney se trouve dans le musée pour reconnaître les lieux. Par la même occasion, elle en profite pour admirer les peintures des grandes écoles italiennes.  
  
Au bout de 3h, la visite se termine, ainsi que son repérage. Elle décide donc d'aller déjeuner, vu qu'il était déjà 12h30.  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Dixon faisait des recherches pour tenter de refaire l'historique du collier. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir trouver l'endroit où se situait le reste de la parure. Peut-être pourrait-il également trouver l'utilité de ces bijoux par la même occasion. Mais malheureusement, malgré ses efforts et ses recherches, il ne trouva que très peu de choses. Les archives florentines avaient beau être prolifiques, elles n'étaient pas très bavardes sur Milo Rambaldi et ce collier.  
  
Restaurant  
  
13h  
  
Sydney était en train de déjeuner. Pendant ce moment de détente, elle réfléchissait à sa mission et au collier. A quoi peut-il bien servir ? A quoi Rambaldi le destinait-il avec le reste de la parure ? Puis sa pensée dériva sur sa contre-mission, échanger le collier par une copie ! Elle se demandait encore comment elle allait pouvoir réussir ce coup de force.  
  
Vaughn et la CIA ont vraiment des idées bizarres parfois, se dit-elle. Vaughn ! A chaque fois qu'elle le voit, Sydney devient nerveuse, et à chaque fois elle se traite d'idiote.  
  
« C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi je me pose des questions, c'est juste mon agent de liaison doublé d'un ami ! »  
  
Palais des Offices  
  
22h  
  
Le Palais des Offices a fermé ses portes depuis 1h30 déjà. Sydney et Dixon se trouvant dans le musée. Grâce aux gadgets de Marshall, ils ont pu déjouer les systèmes d'alarmes et de surveillance.  
  
Maintenant, Dixon surveille par les caméras de surveillance du Palais pour l'aider dans sa progression. Car même si les caméras ont pu être détournées, il restait quand même les gardes de service qui faisaient leur ronde tous les quarts d'heure. Sydney se trouve alors dans le couloir qui mène aux réserves.  
  
D : Sydney arrête toi, un garde va arriver sur toi dans deux minutes, il viendra de ta droite.  
  
Sydney stoppe donc sa progression pour attendre le garde de surveillance. Dès qu'il arrive, Sydney l'assomme. Le garde n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir à l'attaque, il se retrouva directement à terre et inconscient. Dès lors l'agent double reprit sa route vers les réserves sous les recommandations de Dixon. Une fois arrivée à la porte, elle prit le décodeur de Marshall, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour l'ouverture de la porte. Maintenant la seule liaison qu'il existait encore entre Sydney et Dixon, était l'oreillette de cette dernière, car il n'y avait aucune caméra de surveillance dans cette partie du Palais. Bien évidemment, la conversation était également entendu par la CIA qui s'est branchée sur la fréquence de l'oreillette pour suivre la mission.  
  
Sydney cherche le collier, mais pour l'instant, sans le moindre succès. Elle ne le voit nulle part. Elle continue donc ses recherches. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit par le trouver. Elle profite du fait qu'elle n'est pas observée par Dixon pour faire l'échange des colliers puis dit à son collègue qu'elle a le collier. Ensuite elle ressort du musée le plus discrètement possible, ainsi que Dixon qu'elle retrouve à leur point de rencontre, un kilomètre plus loin.  
  
Leur mission étant achevée, ils prennent le premier avion en partance pour L.A.  
  
Mercredi 13 février  
  
SD-6  
  
9h  
  
Dès leur arrivée, Sydney et Dixon se rendirent au SD-6, afin de remettre le collier à Sloane, et faire leur rapport de mission. Une fois cela fait, ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
10h  
  
Rentrée chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fit, fût de prendre une douche. Fran n'était pas là, et quelque part, elle en était ravie car elle n'avait aucune explication à donner pour le moment.  
  
Syd en était là de ses réflexions quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
S : Allo !  
  
H : Les pizzas Joey ?  
  
S : le sourire aux lèvres : Désolée, c'est une erreur !  
  
Entrepôt désaffecté  
  
12h  
  
Arrivée, Sydney remarqua tout de suite la voiture de Vaughn. En rentrant dans le bâtiment, elle ne se montra pas tout de suite. Elle regarda son agent de liaison de loin, qui l'attendait.  
  
« C'est bête, j'ai l'impression d'entrer comme une voleuse. Quoique c'est assez agréable de pouvoir l'observer à son insu. J'aimerais bien en avoir plus souvent l'occasion. »  
  
Tout à ses pensées, Sydney croyait passer inaperçue.  
  
V : On peut savoir ce que tu attends, et d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?  
  
S : rouge : Oh excuse-moi, je réfléchissais ! Je pensais à autre chose !  
  
V : semblant déçu : Bien ! Alors ta mission ?  
  
S : Voilà le collier, sinon, je pense que tu sais comment s'est passée la mission grâce à l'oreillette. Donc, je ne vois pas ce que je peux ajouter.  
  
V : Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je pense qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.  
  
Sydney n'avait pas envie de partir, elle voulait rester avec Vaughn. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle pensait, elle se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle ne contrôlait plus son esprit, la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était Vaughn qui commençait à partir. Dans son esprit, elle cherchait une excuse pour prolonger leur entrevue.  
  
S : Michael ! Attend !  
  
V : surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
S : Je... j'ai des problèmes – Michael montre son incompréhension – je veux dire dans mes études. Je me laisse envahir par le travail que je fais avec la CIA. Je n'arrive plus à faire les deux à la fois.  
  
Pendant qu'elle parle, Sydney commence à pleurer. Elle avait décidé de parler de ses inquiétudes à son ami. En vérité Sydney était très inquiète pour ses études et la seule personne avec laquelle elle pouvait parler, c'était Vaughn.  
  
S : Je n'arriverais pas à obtenir mon diplôme ! Si tu savais à quel point je hais le SD-6 pour ce qu'il m'a fait et pour ce qu'il me fait encore.  
  
A présent, Sydney était en pleure, elle avait vraiment besoin de se confier, elle avait besoin que quelqu'un puisse la comprendre. Vaughn ne savait plus quoi penser face à Sydney, ni quoi faire. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait toujours vu comme une femme forte et inaccessible et là, il la voyait abattue et fragile.  
  
La seule chose qu'il eut le réflexe de faire, c'est de la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer, de la rassurer.  
  
V : Sydney, calme-toi. Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger. Tu as toujours réussi tout ce que tu as entrepris, tu y arriveras encore.  
  
S : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
Vaughn ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Bien sur il savait de quoi elle parlait, mais il se rendait compte qu'il serrait Sydney dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas le faire, qu'il prenait un risque, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.  
  
V : Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider.  
  
En la voyant relever la tête, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais elle souriait.  
  
S : Tu ferais ça ? Tu le pensais ou c'était pour me réconforter. T'y connais-tu seulement en littérature.  
  
Vaughn paraissait surpris par ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
  
V : Penses-tu réellement que je t'aie dit quelque chose que je ne pense pas et que je suis un ignare en littérature ? Si vraiment c'est trop dur pour moi, c'est promis, je ne ferais que te soutenir moralement !  
  
S : en riant : Non, je te sais honnête, mais j'avoue être surprise. Tu le ferais vraiment ?  
  
V : en la regardant dans les yeux : J'ai fait beaucoup de chose pour toi, alors pourquoi je ne ferais pas ça ? Alors, tu acceptes mon aide ?  
  
S : toujours en le regardant dans les yeux : Je sais que je ne devrais pas. Mais avec plaisir ! Mais la question, c'est quand ? Car je dois rendre mon devoir de la dernière chance la semaine prochaine.  
  
V : Le devoir de la dernière chance ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, sincèrement. En ce qui me concerne, on peut se retrouver ce soir ici, si tu veux, je n'ai rien à faire. Ca te va ?  
  
S : Merci.  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
14h  
  
Rentrée chez elle, elle déjeuna avec Fran qui était rentrée. Bien évidemment, elle eut droit à un véritable interrogatoire.  
  
Comment c'était passé son vol ? Est-ce que son séjour avait été agréable ?  
  
Bref, les questions d'usages.  
  
Chambre de Sydney  
  
15h  
  
Sydney travaillait tranquillement sur son lit. Elle profitait du temps libre dont elle disposait pour avancer un maximum son devoir. Elle voulait avoir son examen, car elle voulait faire le métier qu'elle désirait, elle ne voulait pas rester agent double toute sa vie.  
  
« Bien qu'en y repensant c'est en étant devenu agent double que j'ai rencontré Michael ! Mais pourquoi je pense ça moi ? ! En tout cas, c'est très sympa de sa part de vouloir m'aider. »  
  
Elle n'avançait pas dans son devoir, car elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son agent de liaison, quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
S : Oui ?  
  
H : Sydney, c'est ton père.  
  
S : surprise : Ah salut, quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
J : Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre à dîner ce soir ?  
  
S : gênée : En fait, j'ai beaucoup de travail ce soir. J'ai un devoir à faire pour l'université et un ami c'est proposé de m'aider, donc je ne sais quand je vais finir ni quand je vais rentrer. Mais si tu veux, on pourra dîner ensemble après que j'ai rendu ce devoir.  
  
J : Oui, bien sûr, si tu préfères. Bon, travaille bien, au revoir.  
  
« Pourquoi je lui ai menti, j'ai rien à me reprocher ! »  
  
Sydney travailla ou plutôt essaya pendant tout l'après midi.  
  
Entrepôt désaffecté  
  
18h  
  
Sydney appréhendait de travailler dans l'entrepôt avec Vaughn. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Quelque part, elle sentait qu'elle avait un temps de répit, en tout cas, cela lui permettait de commencer à travailler, histoire de pouvoir se concentrer.  
  
Elle se concentra si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'une demi-heure était passée. Or, cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Vaughn était là et la regardait, exactement à la même place que Sydney, plutôt dans la journée.  
  
V : se reprenant : Alors, tu as commencé sans moi ? !  
  
S : se retournant en souriant : Oui, il faut dire qu'ici, c'est plus simple de travailler, il n'y a pas de téléphone. Mais, je vois que tu as amené du ravitaillement.  
  
V : Je me suis dit qu'on ne savait pas pour combien de temps on en avait. Bon alors, montre-moi ce devoir que je sache au moins de quoi ça parle.  
  
Ils travaillèrent pendant 1 heure, en fait, Sydney travaillait, car comme elle l'avait supposée, il ne connaissait rien au sujet. Mais quand elle commençait à déprimer en pensant à tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie, Vaughn la réconfortait. Malheureusement, « leur travail » fut interrompu par le biper de Sydney. C'était Sloane.  
  
V : Eh bien, tu n'as décidément pas d'horaire de travail.  
  
S : Oui, c'est d'ailleurs sûrement à cause de cela que je suis là ce soir !  
  
V : Et alors, tu t'en plains !  
  
S : le regardant dans les yeux : Je... non, évidemment je ne m'en plains pas. Bon j'y vais, encore merci.  
  
V : Si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide...  
  
SD6, salle de conférence  
  
21h  
  
Sl : Bon, maintenant que nous sommes au complet, je vais pouvoir vous annoncer deux nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise.  
  
Tout d'abord, nous n'avons rien pu obtenir du collier, ce qui nous amène à penser qu'il nous est inutile sans le reste de la parure. Ensuite, nous savons depuis peu où se trouvent les boucles d'oreille et le bracelet. D'où la mission de demain. – donnant un dossier à Sydney et Dixon – Votre destination est Venise. Les objets conçus par Rambaldi appartiennent à la famille Grimani qui vit sur la place Saint Marc. Tous les détails dont vous pourrez avoir besoin sont dans le dossier, ainsi que les invitations au bal. Marshall ?  
  
M : Bonsoir tout le monde, j'espère que l'on ne vous a pas dérangé pendant un rendez-vous important. – sourire – Bon voilà, j'ai inventé quelques gadgets pour cette nouvelle mission ! Comme vous le savez, vous arriverez à Venise en plein Carnaval, en plus demain, c'est la Saint Valentin, vous pourrez faire des rencontres intéressantes, j'en suis certain et quelle meilleure ville que Venise pour cela !  
  
Sl : - l'interrompant – Marshall ! Vous vous égarez encore une fois ! Revenez en à la mission !  
  
M : Bon. Le palais étant, malheureusement pour nous, munit de brouilleurs contre les ondes de portables, les oreillettes seront inutilisables. C'est pour cela que j'ai confectionné cette barrette, - s'adressant à Sydney – elle servira à Dixon pour vous repérez dans la foule. Pour vous, - désignant Dixon – dans le même but, je vous ai amélioré cette montre qui transmettra un signal. Mais pour que vous puissiez voir ce signal, il vous faudra aussi mettre ses lentilles. Si vous le voulez, je peux aussi faire en sorte qu'elles changent la couleur de vos yeux.  
  
Sl : Marshall ! !  
  
M : J'ai finit Monsieur.  
  
Sl : Alors bonne chance à vous deux.  
  
Tout le monde sort de la salle de conférence, Sydney appelle son père.  
  
S : Excuse-moi, je peux te parler ?  
  
Jack rentre dans la salle de conférence et sort le brouilleur.  
  
S : Il faut que tu préviennes Vaughn, je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire à cette heure et en plus je n'en ai pas le temps, mon avion part dans trois heures.  
  
J : Très bien, je m'en charge. Si je comprends bien tu ne vas pas dormir. Tu pars à minuit, alors dort dans l'avion. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
  
S : Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours été prudente.  
  
Jeudi 14 février  
  
Aéroport de Los Angeles direction Venise, Italie  
  
00h  
  
Sydney attendait pour son vol, elle partait pour la mission confiée par Sloane et le SD-6. Seulement elle ne partait pas la conscience tranquille, car elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la CIA pour sa traditionnelle contre mission. Elle se demandait donc ce qu'elle devait faire.  
  
1h30 avant l'arrivée à Venise  
  
Sydney se sentait soulagée, elle arrivait dans moins de deux heures. En même temps, elle avait une appréhension. Qu'allait-elle devoir faire pour la CIA ? Elle l'ignorait.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit l'avion descendre, puis une hôtesse informa les passagers qu'ils allaient devoir atterrir à Paris, car ils avaient un problème technique. Et malheureusement, ils ignoraient quand ils pourraient redécoller.  
  
Aéroport Charles de Gaulle  
  
20 minutes plus tard  
  
Tous les passagers sont descendus et patientent pour un temps indéterminé dans les salles d'attentes. Pendant ce laps de temps, Sydney téléphone à Dixon, qui lui est arrivé à Venise avant elle, pour le prévenir de son retard.  
  
Aéroport de Venise  
  
9h heure locale  
  
Sydney était enfin arrivée à destination. Maintenant, elle était en train de prendre un vaporetto pour aller à la place Saint Marc où se trouve son hôtel.  
  
Une fois arrivée, elle prend sa clef et monte dans sa chambre. Ses bagages déposés, elle va voir Dixon dans sa chambre.  
  
S : Coucou ! Alors tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes sur la parure ?  
  
D : J'ai un début de piste. Il paraîtrait que le tout donne une sorte de carte ou encore des instructions. Mais c'est encore assez flou. J'attendais ton arrivé avant de retourner faire des recherches à la bibliothèque nationale. Tu veux venir avec moi ? Comme ça on avancerait plus vite !  
  
S : Ca me va, mais laisse-moi d'abord me changer et me restaurer. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Sydney aperçoit une lettre sur son lit qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture.  
  
« Effectue ta mission comme prévu. Je te contacterais le moment venu. »  
  
Vaughn mais que fait il ici. Bon, on verra plus tard !  
  
Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle rejoignit Dixon, puis direction la bibliothèque.  
  
Ils firent des recherches durant plusieurs heures, mais il semblait que Dixon ait trouvé les seules informations dont disposait la bibliothèque. Ils décidèrent donc de profiter d'être à Venise durant la période du Carnaval pour admirer la ville et le spectacle. Puis ils iraient se préparer pour le bal de la famille Grimani. Sydney était émerveillée par toutes ces décorations, ces costumes féeriques, ces masques et ces musiques d'un autre temps. Les gens souriaient et s'embrassaient (et oui, c'est la Saint Valentin). Ils passèrent tout leur après midi dans les rues vénitiennes.  
  
Quelque part dans Venise  
  
17h  
  
D : Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. Nos costumes doivent nous attendre dans nos chambre. Sloane m'a dit qu'il s'en chargeait.  
  
S : Oui, surtout que le bal commence à 19h. Il faut qu'on se prépare.  
  
Hôtel  
  
17h30  
  
Sydney et Dixon étaient, chacun, dans leur chambre et s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à 18h30 en bas afin de partir pour la maison Grimani ensemble.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Sydney eut la surprise de trouver une magnifique robe bleue nuit cintrée sans manche qui finissait très évasée en bas, avec de longs gants de même couleur ainsi qu'un loup discret et fleuri. Elle était très surprise de sa découverte, elle ne pensait pas que Sloane avait si bon goût, quand elle remarqua une discrète enveloppe près du masque.  
  
« Comme ça, je pourrais te reconnaître. Ton ange gardien. »  
  
Sydney était stupéfaite mais ravie  
  
Hall de l'hôtel  
  
18h30  
  
Sydney était fin prête. Elle était magnifique, cette robe lui allait comme un gant. Elle ne pouvait nier que son ange gardien avait un goût très sûr. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint Dixon, ils se dirigèrent vers la fête et se mêlèrent à la foule.  
  
Maison Grimani  
  
19h10  
  
Chacun de leur côté, ils « profitaient » de la fête, attendant le bon moment pour accomplir leur mission.  
  
Sydney essayait de distinguer où se trouvaient les gardes, car évidemment tout le monde était masqué. Elle en repéra trois facilement, mais ne remarqua pas qu'une personne se dirigeait vers elle.  
  
H : Voulez-vous danser mademoiselle ?  
  
S : étonnée car elle avait reconnu la voix : Pourquoi pas ?  
  
V : Laissez moi vous dire que cette robe vous va à ravir.  
  
S : Merci, mais vous feriez mieux de remercier l'ange qui me l'a offert.  
  
Vaughn sourit au compliment déguisé de Sydney.  
  
S : Je pense que c'est le moment pour moi d'aller travailler. Mais je suis ravie d'avoir dansé avec toi, au moins je sais que j'ai quelqu'un qui veille sur moi dans cette assistance.  
  
Sydney voyait Dixon qui se dirigeait vers les étages. Il était donc temps pour elle d'entrer en scène. Elle commençait à aller dans la même direction quand elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa contre mission. Mais en se retournant, elle se rendit compte que Vaughn n'était plus là, mais déjà à l'escalier menant au premier étage, derrière Dixon.  
  
Maison Grimani  
  
1er étage  
  
19h30  
  
Sydney se dirigea finalement elle aussi vers l'étage. De loin, elle suivait les agissements de Vaughn et de Dixon.  
  
Il y avait foule au 1er, ce qui impliquait que tout le monde passait inaperçu.  
  
En même temps, Sydney cherchait où se trouvait le reste de la parure, quand elle entendit une conversation très intéressante.  
  
F : ... vous ne les avez pas vu ! Se sont de très beaux bijoux, ils sont dans la vitrine au 2ème étage. Ils sont magnifiques.  
  
En entendant cela, Sydney fit tout de suite le rapprochement. Tout en regardant ce que faisait Dixon et Vaughn, elle se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur. Aucun des deux ne l'avait vue monter, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'un ou l'autre ne la rejoigne. Le tout était d'être prudente, car la situation devenait dangereuse surtout par rapport à Vaughn. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait là ?  
  
Sans s'en apercevoir, Sydney était arrivée à la salle où se trouvaient les bijoux. Par chance, il n'y avait personne. Ni gardes, ni invités. Mais malheureusement pour elle, la salle était munie de caméras, ainsi que d'un système d'alarme pour les différentes vitrines. Mais une seule intéressait Sydney. En voyant le dispositif, elle décida de regarder attentivement la salle sans éveiller de soupçons, puis de ressortir.  
  
Une fois dans le couloir, elle chercha une solution. C'était très simple, mais très compliqué à la fois. Il fallait déconnecter les caméras et les alarmes.  
  
Sydney était tellement dans ses pensées, à la recherche d'une solution, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de son intermédiaire.  
  
V : Je serais toi, plutôt que de chercher comment détourner les caméras, je couperais le courant.  
  
S : surprise : Oh tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si Dixon te voyait ou t'entendait...  
  
V : Justement, tu fais bien de m'en parler. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, Jack est d'accord avec moi, tout comme Devlin.  
  
S : Tu penses vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça, alors qu'on est en plein milieux d'une mission, et que je vais lui dire comme ça. Tiens au fait je suis agent double, le SD-6 c'est l'ennemi qu'on pensait combattre, en fait on travaille pour l'Alliance, les méchants quoi ! Je me vois mal faire ça.  
  
D : Et pourtant tu viens de le faire. Mais je pense que tu me devras quand même plus d'explications, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire ce que je viens d'entendre.  
  
S : apeurée : Je... Dixon ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Tu as tout entendu ?  
  
D : Oui, tout. Mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur la mission. Les explications viendront après. D'ailleurs l'idée de la coupure de courant est bonne, car j'ai remarqué que chaque étage avait son panneau électrique. Au fait qui est... ton ami ?  
  
S : après avoir regardée Vaughn pour avoir son approbation : Je te présente l'agent Vaughn, mon intermédiaire à la CIA. – à Michael – Tu peux aller couper le courant, nous on se charge de la vitrine.  
  
Vaughn se dirigea vers le panneau au bout du couloir. Une fois le courant coupé, Sydney alla rapidement vers la vitrine pendant que Dixon faisait le guet. En moins de 5 minutes, Sydney s'empara sans difficultés des bijoux. Sa mission accomplie, elle ressortit et le courant fût rétablit. Par la suite, Sydney confia les bijoux à Dixon, pour lui montrer que même s'il savait la vérité et qu'il pouvait la trahir, elle lui faisait toujours autant confiance. Ensuite d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de sortir les uns après les autres de la résidence afin de se retrouver à l'hôtel pour de plus amples explications.  
  
Hôtel  
  
21h  
  
Ils se trouvaient tous les trois dans la chambre de Sydney. Vaughn et cette dernière étaient en train de tout révéler à Dixon. Qu'est-ce que le SD-6 ? Pour qui travaillaient-ils ? La vérité sur Sloane ! Le rôle de Jack et de Sydney au sein du SD-6 et de la CIA...  
  
Dixon était sous le choc des révélations, déjà lors de leur mission, il avait cru mal entendre, avoir une hallucination auditive, mais non, c'était bien réel. Très rapidement da frustration se transforma en colère. Colère contre lui-même, car il n'avait rien vu, n'avait rien compris, mais aussi colère contre Sloane pour ce qu'il leur avait fait faire en leur disant que c'était pour leur pays. Il avait envie de vengeance tout comme Sydney lorsqu'elle devint agent double pour la CIA ? Tout naturellement, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire, de toute manière il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
  
D : Je veux faire comme toi Sydney, je veux rejoindre votre cause. Je veux mettre fin au SD-6.  
  
S : rassurante : Dixon, calme-toi, je comprends ton sentiment, j'étais comme toi et je le suis toujours. – en regardant Vaughn – Et je ne pense pas que ton intégration à la CIA posera problème.  
  
V : Non en effet, néanmoins il faudra quand même vous soumettre à une déposition...  
  
Leur discussion continua ainsi une partie de la nuit.  
  
Sur les coups de 22h30, Dixon alla dans sa chambre car leur mission achevée, ils devaient rentrer à Los Angeles.  
  
Dixon prenait l'avion de 7h.  
  
Sydney et Vaughn étaient seuls dans la chambre. Sydney attendait des explications que Vaughn n'était visiblement pas décidé à lui donner. Alors...  
  
S : Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donnée ma contre mission ?  
  
V : C'est simple, il fallait quelqu'un sur place, il a été décidé que ce serait moi.  
  
S : Mais encore...  
  
V : Comme vous devez donner les vrais bijoux à Sloane, il fallait que quelqu'un vienne les étudiez, et te... enfin vous rende le vrai collier pour que le SD-6 trouve réellement quelque chose.  
  
S : C'est bien beau, mais là je n'ai pas les bijoux, c'est Dixon qui les a.  
  
V : Tu te trompes, regarde, il te les a laissée, car il est convenu que tu les ramènes.  
  
Sydney quand même déstabilisée de se retrouver seule avec Vaughn dans une chambre et à Venise ne s'en était pas aperçue.  
  
S : Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon bah vas-y examine les puisque tu es là pour ça.  
  
Dans sa tête : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes pour autre chose... mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi !  
  
20 minutes plus tard  
  
V : Ca y est, j'ai fini. C'est vraiment très intéressant. Je vais tout mettre dans mon rapport, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre des photos, pour qu'on puisse quand même garder une trace de ces bijoux et qu'on puisse encore voir certains détails, si besoin est.  
  
S : Parfait. Et qu'as-tu trouvé ? Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?  
  
V : J'ignore ce que j'ai trouvé, je ne sui là que pour faire des relevés. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Bonne nuit.  
  
Porté par ses envies, mais sans doute également par l'ambiance, il l'embrassa tendrement, ignorant comment elle réagirait. Mais il fût rassuré quand elle répondit à son baiser. Il était déjà en train de partir quand Sydney lui demanda...  
  
S : Pourquoi ?  
  
V : le sourire aux lèvres : Je n'étais pas venu que pour ta mission. Bonne Saint Valentin Syd !  
  
Vendredi 15 février  
  
SD-6  
  
12h  
  
Sydney et Dixon se trouvaient dans la salle de conférence et faisaient leur rapport à Sloane sur leur mission, après avoir remis les bijoux aux experts. Après les félicitations de Sloane, tous sortirent. Jack retint sa fille.  
  
J : Bravo pour ta mission. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés avec Dixon.- il semblait hésiter, puis se décida –J'ai appris pour Dixon. Je... vous avez fait le bon choix, une troisième personne dans le projet est une bonne chose. Comment l'a-t-il pris ?  
  
S : Il était assez dérouté au début, mais il a tout de suite repris le dessus... et tu connais la suite. Bon je vais te laisser. Sloane m'a donné mon week-end, je vais pouvoir approfondir mon devoir de littérature que je dois rendre lundi.  
  
J : Le devoir de la dernière fois ? Au fait ton ami qui t'a aidée, je le connais ?  
  
S : Euh... - hésitation – oui, c'est possible.  
  
J : pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? – lumière – oh non, ce n'est pas... - cherchant – ton ami des pizzas ? !  
  
S : fuyante : Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai encore du travail.  
  
Sydney sort sans prendre en compte les appels de son père qui voulait lui parler.  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
16h  
  
Sydney était seule chez elle. Fran n'était pas là, elle avait laissé un message pour lui dire qu'elle ne rentrerait que le samedi, car une amie l'avait invitée à Seattle.  
  
Sydney pouvait dons travailler tranquillement sur son devoir.  
  
Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied pour remonter sa moyenne, et pour pouvoir obtenir son diplôme de fin d'année. Elle avait presque fini sa dissertation lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
  
S : Oui ?  
  
H : Pizzas Joey ?  
  
S : d'une voix perturbée : Je... désolée, c'est une erreur.  
  
Entrepôt désaffecté  
  
18h  
  
S : Tu voulais me parler ?  
  
V : Oui, je voulais te dire que la mission avait été une réussite. Nos experts ont déjà quelques informations, qui confirment certains de nos dossiers antérieurs.  
  
S : Explique-toi.  
  
V : Visiblement, ces bijoux seraient la carte qui mène à l'invention la plus secrète et la plus importante de Rambaldi. D'après nos informations, ce serait même la rumeur de cet objet qui aurait poussé à la fondation du SD-6 par Sloane. Tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle a une visée universelle. Jusqu'à présent on avait toujours pris cette invention universelle comme un mythe mais visiblement, elle existe bien.  
  
S : Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il peut se trouver ?  
  
V : Non, pas pour le moment.  
  
S : Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé si tu connaissais l'existence de cette histoire ?  
  
V : Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton père qui me l'a dit. Après m'avoir passé un savon d'ailleurs !  
  
S : Mon père, te passer un savon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
  
V : Tu connais le refrain : un intermédiaire ne doit s'attacher à son agent double ! – fuyant – heureusement pour moi il ignore une certaine chose !  
  
Alors ça y est, ça allait être le moment des explications. Sydney redoutait ce moment depuis qu'elle était arrivée, car elle se doutai bien que les résultats obtenus par les experts de la CIA était un faux prétexte.  
  
S : Oui, heureusement pour toi mais heureusement pour moi aussi. – s'asseyant et le regardant droit dans les yeux – D'ailleurs, à ce propos j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques ton geste. Et ne me sort pas la même explication que l'autre jour, ça ne marchera pas ! Sois franc s'il te plait, tu l'as toujours été, j'aimerais bien que ça continue comme ça.  
  
V : Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'explique si je ne le peux pas moi-même !  
  
Je t'ai embrassée, voilà tout.  
  
S :calmement : Michael.  
  
V : Sydney s'il te plait, je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, alors ne me force pas à le faire.  
  
S : Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu viens de le faire sans le vouloir. Bon, tu n'as plus rien à me dire ? – il lui fit signe que non – Alors au revoir.  
  
Mais au moment de partir, elle se dit que s'était trop bête qu'elle réagisse comme ça et que lui aussi. Alors elle revint sur ses pas et décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes.  
  
Elle l'embrassa pour lui montrer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.  
  
S : Tu vois il n'y a pas à être doué ou pas ! Au revoir Michael.  
  
Samedi 16 février  
  
Fran était rentrée à midi, elle était ravie de voir Sydney, elle allait pour lui raconter son escapade à Seattle chez son amie.  
  
Quand elle eut fini de raconter son séjour à Sydney, cette dernière s'excusa car elle devait achever son devoir, mais elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.  
  
Sur les coups de 15h, elle rejoignit Fran dans le salon, où elle décidèrent d'aller au cinéma pour se changer les idées.  
  
Elles passèrent tout le reste de l'après midi en ville entre cinéma et shopping. Elles s'étaient tellement bien amusées qu'elles restèrent en ville pour dîner.  
  
Au restaurant  
  
20h30  
  
Le téléphone de Sydney se mit à sonner.  
  
S : Oui ?  
  
H : Sydney, c'est ton père ! Je voudrais te parler, est-ce que je peux passer chez toi ?  
  
S : Mais je suis pas à la maison. Je suis au resto avec Fran, mais si c'est vraiment important, t'as qu'à venir nous rejoindre.  
  
J : Très bien je passe, donne-moi l'adresse.  
  
22h  
  
F : Tiens, ton père est arrivé Syd !  
  
S : se retournant : Bon soir ! – se levant – excuse-moi Fran, je reviens tout de suite.  
  
A la sortie du restaurant  
  
J : n'y allant pas par quatre chemins : Je voudrais savoir s'il se passe quelque chose entre Vaughn et toi ?  
  
S : abasourdie : Quoi ? Mais... en quoi ça pourrait te regarder s'il se passait quoique ce soit entre lui et moi ? C'est parce qu'il m'a aidé pour mon devoir que tu me poses cette question, sinon tu ne l'aurais jamais fait !  
  
J : Très bien puisque tu ne veux pas me répondre, je vais te poser cette question autrement. – en la regardant dans les yeux - Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?  
  
Sydney ne savait plus quoi répondre ni quoi penser. Son père lui posait une question à laquelle elle n'avait elle-même pas la réponse. Voyant le mutisme de sa fille, Jack décida de lui rappeler une certaine chose.  
  
J : Tu sais que c'est contraire au protocole.  
  
S : ...  
  
J : Sydney, enfin dis quelque chose !  
  
S : Tu crois que c'est facile de ne pas savoir ce que l'on ressent. Je tiens à lui, je m'inquiète pour lui, mais...  
  
J : Sydney, est-ce que tu as entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu crois que c'est une manière dont on parle de son agent de liaison !  
  
S : Non, tu as raison. Je crois que tu as raison.  
  
J : Je voulais juste en être sur.  
  
Dimanche 17 février  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
Matin  
  
Ce dimanche, Sydney avait décidé de se reposer, car elle savait que la semaine risquait d'être dure, entre le SD-6 et ses missions et la fac. Certes elle ne serait pas plus fatigante que les semaines précédentes, mais l'attente de savoir si elle avait réussit ou non son devoir serait tendue.  
  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec son père la veille au soir, maintenant elle était sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et pour cela elle se traitait de folle.  
  
Non, mais quelle idée j'ai eu de tomber amoureuse de mon agent de liaison !  
  
Francie voyait bien que quelque chose angoissait Sydney, mais elle pensait tout naturellement que c'était le fait d'approcher le lendemain, jour où Sydney devait rendre son devoir.  
  
F : Tu n'as qu'à relire une fois ton devoir pour déstesser, ça ira sans doute mieux après !  
  
S : dans ses pensées : Hein... Pardon, tu disais.  
  
F : Je te parlais de ton devoir qui t'angoissait !  
  
S :revenant à la surface : Ah oui, non ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.  
  
Maison de Sydney  
  
16h  
  
Francie et Sydney regardaient la télé et parlaient de tout et de rien, quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
S : Allo ?  
  
H : Les Pizzas Joey ?  
  
S : Non, désolé, c'est une erreur.  
  
F : Moi, je te dis qu'on devrait changer de numéro ! On nous appelle toujours pour les Pizzas-je–sais-pas-quoi !  
  
S : Oui, je sais. Dis-moi Francie, ça te dit de la glace ?  
  
F : Moi, toujours !  
  
S : Bon, je vais aller en acheter, on en a plus à la maison.  
  
Sydney commençait à prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
F : Attend moi, je viens avec toi.  
  
S : Non, c'est bon. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, et puis pas besoin d'être deux pour acheter deux pots de glaces. A tout de suite. 


End file.
